


Nuestro mundo

by KavvWithLove



Category: UTAU
Genre: Español | Spanish, Multi, mundos, ships, world
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KavvWithLove/pseuds/KavvWithLove
Summary: En aquel pequeño mundo que siempre conocieron  la vida fue creada a través de la mentira, cuatro diarios fueron entregados a ciertas personas, estos traían la verdad escrito en tinta, sin embargo la verdad cuesta caro,
Kudos: 5





	1. Capítulo I

Nuestro mundo es un pequeño mundo, con áreas verdes por doquier, con ríos de agua que brillaban como un cristal, puras y frías que al tocarlas te hacían estremecer, te hacían sentir vivo, con caminos de mármol eras guiado a la utopía, a la única ciudad, a Crystal.

Todo era perfecto, el ambiente, las personas, la salud y calidad de vida eran perfectas para la poca población que había, la población era joven, los embarazos sólo podían ser concebidos bajo el permiso de los ancianos, todo era perfecto sin embargo faltaban recursos.

Pero el mayor problema de aquella utopía era aquello que tapaba el cielo, una pantalla fuera de la atmósfera capaz de resistir aquella atracción que la tierra tenía, el sol era falso, las noches también lo eran, las bajas temperaturas fue lo que siempre fuimos capaces de conocer, nunca hemos sentido la luz del sol golpear nuestra piel, no hemos sido capaces de conocer más que la calidez que nuestros cuerpos emiten.

Mis pasos no resonaban, era abrumador ser incapaz de sentir tu propio caminar, era abrumador ver como aquella utopía en realidad era una utopía construida de falsedad y mentiras, donde no hay registros de más allá de aquella parte que no se puede visitar, la única que es capaz de ver el cielo, la única parte que es capaz de recibir la luz del sol, la única que es capaz de ver las estrellas.

Sin embargo aquellas palabras que alguna vez pensé no eran propias, palabras sacada de los últimos libros que quedaban, los últimos residuos de un árbol, una especie que según los ancianos ya no queda rastro, soy una incrédula, nada de lo que salga de ellos es un consuelo de mí, teniendo todo sigo queriendo más.

Mientras las personas caminaban con su rutina diaria yo iba vacilando con mis pasos entre ellas, la tela cubría el libro, mi mapa.

Siempre todo era lento, mi cabello debía ser agitado por el viento sin embargo flotaba levemente como si debajo del agua se estuviese, siempre fue así, todo era tan perfecto, todo tan explicado pero nunca algo lo era, todo era una farsa.

Una alarma sonó, la gente se detuvo lentamente cerraron sus ojos, aún se podía ver a gente asustada por aquello, se tomaban sus manos apretando el agarre, nadie tenía permitido abrir sus ojos, podría matarlos, tenían miedo de desaparecer como un grupo de chicos más, los únicos que abrieron sus ojos.

Y todo, absolutamente todo era pura oscuridad, la alarma se detuvo, lo único que se escuchaba eran nuestros corazones ansiosos de no cometer un error, el mío saltaba tenía miedo mientras mi mirada estaba clavada en el suelo.

Apreté mis puños dirigiendo lentamente mi mirada hacia el cielo viendo como aquella pantalla que fingía ser nuestro cielo se abría, comencé a temblar aterrada, todo lo que alguna vez creí conocer con leer todo lo del diario no era comparado con lo que veía, habían estrellas titilando mientras de aquella luz que siempre se temió parecía centella sobre el mármol que brillaba en su presencia.

El camino se hacía presente en cómo las estrellas les indicaban, no sabía sobre ellas, no entendía como éstas funcionaban pero corrió sin ser capaz de ver, a dónde iba chocaba, caía pero no impedía que me levantara y lo intentara de nuevo.

Y cuando llegué un lugar mi cabello comenzó a flotar, me sentía ligera mientras mis zapatos pisaba una arena más como ceniza gris pálido, la ciudad no se veía en toda la oscuridad, mi piel comenzó a quemar, era poco pero supe lo que pasaba.

—No deberías estar aquí —Su voz era casi inaudible, sentí que era incapaz de respirar— tienes un diario, dámelo.

Lentamente abrí la boca para decir algo pero comencé a toser, comencé a ahogarme aferrándome al diario tapado por mi semitransparente tela, mientras veía a quien se acercaba retrocedía tratando de volver mis pasos vacilaban con torpeza aún cuando mi cuerpo se sentía tan ligero no tenía forma de volver, en mi piel salieron erosiones de la nada, la falta de oxígeno me estaba matando.

Lentamente caí rebotando sin sentir dolor, la palma de mi mano tocó aquella ceniza de extraña textura para luego subir mi mirada a quien se acercaba a mí como si nada, estaba cubierto pero al estirar su mano hacia mí su piel me mostró lo cruel que era ser vigilante de aquel lugar.

—Retrocede —Demandó con autoridad, este agachó su cabeza y obedeció.

Con miedo miré hacia atrás y me alejé mientras la ceniza manchaba mi ropa, me aferré al diario de forma obvia, este dirigió la mirada allí al segundo, era un anciano.

—Ese diario que tienes ahí ¿Fue heredado?

Y aunque quisiera responder mi vista se estaba nublando mientras todo a mi alrededor parecía apagarse, incluso en la oscuridad y a sabiendas de que moriré miré al cielo mientras caía de espalda, fui capaz de ver las estrellas, fui capaz sentir el sol, sin respuestas me encuentro y así me iría, cerré mis ojos mientras la fuerza se iba de mí, no recuerdo nada más que eso.


	2. Capítulo II

Desperté desorientada, tenía mis labios y boca secos, el lugar era frío como normalmente conocía, mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear tratando de que la sequedad de estos se fuera, había una luz blanca en el techo sobre mí, desorientada intentando que no doliera mi mirar por la intensa luz giré mi cabeza al lado izquierdo logrando ver a dos chicas, una era pequeña la otra era alta, completamente distintas.

—Parece que despertó —Comentó la más pequeña de cabello morado mirándome.

Alertada me senté, sin saber qué pasaba vi a mi lado a un chico de capucha mirando una tableta de vidrio, este me miró sin embargo no podía ver su rostro.

—¡Ah! —Notó la de morado, la miré aún agitada— no te preocupes no te haremos daño.

Confundida vi como la alta ponía un vaso frente a mí lleno de agua, extrañada lo tomé temblorosa.

—Cuando ese vaso llegue a tu boca estará vacío —Comentó sarcástica, le miré con atención para luego bajar mi mirada al vaso el cual tomé con ambas manos.

Lo acerqué a mi boca y remojé mi labio superior comprobando si había algo malo en el agua, sin embargo no detecté nada, lo tomé con anhelo, al terminarlo suspiré mirando ya de forma clara alrededor.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Pregunté con una voz rasposa.

—El club de los trescientos —Respondió el de capucha sin dejar de mirar el dispositivo.

—¿No es “ _ el comité de los trescientos _ ”? —Corregí mientras le pedía más agua a la de morado.

—Bueno la señorita rescatada parece ser muy interesante —Dijo interesado ante la corrección.

—Que idiota —Comentó la alta de trenzas, este sonrió retirándose de la habitación en la que estaban.

La puerta era automática, una vez esté salió se cerró volviéndose a abrir unos segundos después mostrando a dos chicos que miraban hacia la dirección a la cual fue el de la capucha, la de cabello morado me entregó el vaso con una sonrisa a lo cual agradecí.

—¿Qué le pasó a Dust? —Preguntó el de cabello oscuro.

—Se comportó enigmático de nuevo —Comentó la alta con desinterés.

—Disculpen —Llamé la atención de todos— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

Estos me miraron en silencio entrando a la habitación, la puerta se cerraba en sus espaldas, los desconocidos se fueron a una esquina a susurrar mientras estaba frente a ellos, era incapaz de oírlos sin embargo, me pareció una falta de respeto.

La puerta nuevamente se abrió mostrando al anciano quien venía con mi tela semitransparente en mano, sonreía con tranquilidad, con nerviosismo miré a los chicos quienes estaban relajados ante su presencia.

—Janetto Dekimasu —Dijo este, de inmediato como reflejo me senté de forma recta y tragué saliva con nerviosismo— tienes un regalo muy importante, me gustaría saber quien fue el que te lo dio.

Hubo un silencio de parte de todos mientras el anciano sacaba el diario de entre la tela y lo tomaba como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, cada página era acariciado por su dedo sintiendo su textura, como si fuera un hipnotismo quedé inmersa en su lectura, tiré de mi tela aferrándome a esta en tanto miraba en la situación en la que estaba.

—¿Tenías un diario? —Preguntó uno acercándose con rapidez, me alejé de inmediato poniéndome de pie.

—Devuélvalo, por favor —Pedí con seriedad.

—Profesor —Una voz se acercaba desde la distancia, la puerta se abrió mostrando la situación a la chica, parecía mayor— ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

—Ah —La de trenzas habló— ¿Por qué no le sacas información? Queremos saber quién le dio el diario.

Le miré extrañada mientras está sacaba una sonrisa floja y burlesca, algo ofendida pensaba como huir de la chica que caminaba hacia mí.

—¿Por qué no respondes rápido? Esto es aburrido, si no te importa quiero irme al parque —Confundida fui acorralada contra la pared, estaba siendo intimidada.

No dije ni una sola palabra pero estaba completamente nerviosa, miré a mi alrededor buscando por la pequeña quien me dio el vaso con agua pero solo corrió la mirada, sabiendo que no podía contar con nadie miré directamente hacia los ojos de ella e hice algo que me caracterizaba.

El puño de la ruda chica frente a mí golpeó la pared con tal fuerza que sentí el vibrar de esta en mi espalda, solté un pequeño grito mientras asustada hice una mueca, estaba en aprietos.

—Dime de donde sacaste el diario ahora o soy capaz de quebrar unos cuantos huesos de tu cara —Ofendida le empujé.

—¿Por qué creen que les diría eso? No confío en ustedes, ayer casi muero y en este instante alguien está tronando sus dedos para venir a golpearme —Dije viendo la acción de la enojada chica— puedo decirles si me explican que hago aquí y saber quienes son ustedes.

Hubo un silencio, el anciano cerró el diario con delicadeza para luego mirarme, la violenta chica respiró y salió de la habitación al igual que todos.

—Tu también, Janetto —Dijo el anciano, arreglé y sacudí mi ropa para luego ir por el camino que este indicó— durante quinientos siglos hemos estado viviendo acá, huimos de nuestro hogar.

Voltee al igual que los otros quienes estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo, el anciano pasó entre nosotros quienes le hicimos un espacio para que pasara libremente.

—La historia no debe ser olvidada, no fui capaz de vivir esos quinientos siglos pero la información si lo hizo, somos los descendientes que vivieron para contarlo, pero hay algo más, más bien, alguien más —Reveló— los diarios muestran el camino entre las estrellas para volver a nuestro hogar, no sabemos cómo es que fue escrito pero lo que sí sabemos es que es nuestro boleto de salida de esta falsa tierra, tenemos que ir a  _ Crystal _ .

—Nunca quisiste decir nada, ¿Qué es lo que cambió? —Él alzó levemente el diario.

—Tenemos lo último que nos falta, la última pieza, hay que ir a por la verdad.


	3. Capítulo III

—Entonces ¿Quieres salir de la tierra? —Preguntó una chica de piel trigueña, no la había visto antes.

—Esta no es la tierra —Suspiró arreglando el poco cabello que le quedaba con emoción— debemos ir, estos diarios son una fuente de gran información.

—Esto no va a salir bien y lo sabes —Pronunció seria para luego mirarme fijamente— ¿Ella trajo el diario?

Retrocedí algo alertada, ella solo me sonrió con seducción para luego sonreír normal hacia el anciano.

—Me agrada.

Lentamente la expresión de sorpresa se hizo presente más mi sonrojo, esta me miró de reojo soltando una leve risa, miré a la agresiva chica y levantó ambos dedos en un signo de paz mientras bebía algo, sentí que debía cobrarle por los derechos de autor de aquella sagrada técnica que usé contra ella y que la de cabello rosa usó contra mí.

—¿Están todos por aquí? Debemos presentarnos, después de todo ustedes van a trabajar juntos —Le miré extrañada mientras veía su caminar hacia la puerta.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó el rubio.

—Pero... —Susurró la de trenzas algo amargada.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Gritó la chica ruda.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, lentamente las miradas se dirigían a mí, me cohibí alzando mis hombros intentando esconderme entre estos.

—¿Ya nos dirás quién te entregó el diario? —Preguntó el de cabello oscuro.

—Necesito sus nombres —Dije nerviosa.

—Soy  _ Ix Chel _ —Respondió sin interés, era la de trenzas.

—Mi nombre es  _ Bonnie _ —Me sonrió alegre, su cabello era morado al igual que sus ojos, le sonreí de vuelta.

— _ Leona Balaras _ —La chica violenta se presentó seria, asentí.

—Me llamo  _ Cristelo _ —Él en cambio se acercó a mí bastante cortés y estiró su mano—, experto en las estrellas, no hay nada que yo no sepa de ellas.

Una vez estiré mi mano para estrechar la contra la de él este la quitó y tiró de mi brazo apegándome a él, la tensión sentida era bastante fuerte.

—No te conozco y mientras no sepa cómo conseguiste el diario no tendrás mi confianza.

Tragué saliva nerviosa y asentí, lo entendía pero no podía confiar en ellos, era mutuo, no podíamos confiar en nosotros.

—Ah —Dijo el rubio siendo conscientes de la tensión, alejó a Cristelo de mí y estiró su mano algo nervioso— Yo soy  _ Pollux _ , es un gusto conocerte Janetto.

Esta vez él tomó mi mano asegurándose de que no volviera a pasar lo de Cristelo, me sonrió calmado y le correspondí al segundo.

—Igualmente Pollux —Respondí.

—Camille —Dijo tranquila sentada alzando su mano con un signo de paz, asentí aún avergonzada y está soltó una risa.

—Soy Dust —Susurró apareciendo de la nada en una esquina, traía una capucha, estaba segura que era incapaz de ver a través de ella— mientras Cristelo es conocedor de las estrellas yo lo soy del espacio, siento curiosidad por tí, Janetto, más bien, quiero saber como lo obtuviste.

Él fue tapado por una chica que pasaba casualmente por allí, era muy colorida, esta tatareaba una canción antiquísima, completamente distraída comenzó a corregir las cosas que ya parecían ordenadas, Ix aclaró su garganta llamando la atención de esta quien miró su alrededor fijando sus ojos en mí.

—¿Quién eres?

Todos eran demasiado intenso, probablemente sólo sea la situación sin embargo no conocíamos otra, fuimos criados en la mentira.

Todo esto es... Abrumador.

Solté un suspiro quedando cabizbajo, como si pudieran entenderme corrieron la mirada, hemos sido obligados a sentirnos así.

—Mi nombre es Janetto Dekimasu, diecisiete años, me gusta la tranquilidad y el orden —Me presenté con la mirada en el suelo— el diario... Sobre el diario yo-

—Soy Kotone Shime —Se presentó la chica acercándose a mí, al igual que todos.

—No sé de dónde saqué el diario —Susurré—, este solo apareció frente a mí.

Con miedo de decepcionar miré a sus reacciones, estaban serios, bajé la mirada.

—Sentí que llamaba mi nombre así que lo llevé a casa.

Esperé a las risas pero solo sentí la voz de Ix, no entendí lo que dijo así que subí la mirada para mirarle y darle a entender que repitiera lo que había dicho con anterioridad.

—Te pasó lo mismo que a mí.

Sorprendida alcé la mirada por completo mirando a mi alrededor, me creían algo así, yo no lo haría, había algo que ellos sabían y yo aún no.

Unos gritos se escucharon, gritaban un nombre, era solo una voz, Kotone fue la primera en reaccionar a esta, a paso apresurado se dirigió a la puerta, está se abrió antes de que pudiera llegar a ella y la persona que agitada se quedaba mirándole le abrazó aferrándose a Kotone.

—No sabía dónde estabas, todo este tiempo no entendí que es lo que había pasado —Exclamaba con una voz temblorosa.

—Ria no deberías estar aquí —Susurró Kotone sin saber dónde poner sus manos, estaba preocupada.

—¿Estás secuestrada?

—No, no —Negó— pero debes irte ahora.

—¿Kotone? —Preguntó esta intrusa extrañada al ver cómo la mayoría miraba hacia la puerta.

—No teníamos que traer invitados, Shime —Tragué saliva realmente se veía como una mala situación al ver al anciano allí.

Ria al voltear soltando a Kotone palideció al ver al anciano, con respeto hizo una reverencia, había tensión, pese a que antes se había visto tranquilidad frente a él esta situación parecía completamente lo contrario.

—Ella no sabe nada, no es útil —Ix pasó a su lado empujando levemente a la intrusa sin mostrar interés.

Ria escuchó aquello y fue testigo de cómo la desprestigiaban sin poder hacer nada, cabizbaja miró a Kotone quien apenada le pidió que se fuera, mientras pasaba al lado del anciano este susurró algo, extrañada le miró de reojo y salió.

Todos fuimos testigos de aquello mientras el anciano nos ofrecía una calmada sonrisa en el fondo sabíamos que se venía algo que no íbamos a ser capaces de controlar.

Saliendo de la sala en la que estábamos pasamos por un pasillo en el cual no entramos, a paso lento pude ver en la esquina de este lugar a una mujer, la veía borrosa, pareciera como si estuviera limpiando, tenía su cabello morado, ahí supe que esto no era tan secreto como creía.

Sin embargo faltaba poco para saber que cuando entramos a aquel salón veríamos la realidad, nuestras miradas se encontraban sabiendo que estos rostros no se olvidarán, nuestras caras fueron entintadas con una expresión de que no había vuelta atrás, no había forma de escapar de las redes en las que habíamos caído.


	4. Capítulo IV

El sonido de la puerta cerrando era inaudible en comparación de nuestros corazones latiendo, frente a nosotros estaba la verdad, lo que aquel anciano siempre quiso, era un holograma, tragamos saliva, es demasiado, incluso para Cristelo y Dust.

—¿Qué estás planeando? —Preguntó Leona agitada.

—Por primera vez en estos quinientos siglos tenemos un programa espacial, sin embargo nadie puede arriesgarse, me encargaron encontrarlos, el anciano mayor dijo que ustedes fueron los elegidos para esto, ustedes irán al espacio.

—¿Qué nosotros qué? —Pregunté alterada.

—Entiendo que yo haya sido elegido pero ¿Ellos? Ellos no tienen conocimiento —Dijo Cristelo, Pollux bajó la mirada en silencio.

—Es peligroso, ¿Nos pagarán algo? —Preguntó Leona.

—Todo lo que pidas —Respondió el anciano, Leona hizo una expresión de conformidad.

—¿Qué sí esto fue planeado todo el tiempo por ellos? —Preguntó Dust— son capaces de saber nuestros nombres, los diarios pudieron ser puestos por ellos, los tres fueron los candidatos que ellos querían —Nos señaló.

Miré a los señalados con sorpresa, Sabía sobre Ix pero no sabía sobre Pollux, al parecer, nadie.

—¿Pollux tu también? —Preguntó Cristelo— ¿Tenías un diario?

—Es... Es la misma historia de ellas, solo apareció.

—Esta es la misión, la nave será piloteada desde acá, todos los de esta habitacion irán, serán entrenados.

—No —Negó Kotone— mientras más pienso en salir lo único que se me viene en la cabeza es huir, incluso si solo es salir de aquí las cosas en desorden no me dejarán vivir.

—Ah, habló en rima —Salió de mi boca, todos me miraron con disgusto a lo que bajé la cabeza.

—Entonces busquemos tu reemplazo ¿Qué tal tu amiga Ria? —La expresión de Kotone fue miedo.

—Iré —Confirmó pálida y cabizbaja.

—No, iré yo.

Volteamos hacia la voz, era la anterior nombrada, estaba seria, Kotone se acercó a ella tratando de detenerla sin embargo no pudo.

—Te recuerdo —Comentó— aquel día en el que perdí el diario, tu chocaste contra mí, tu me lo robaste.

Kotone tapó su boca impactada, los demás miramos al anciano quien dejó el diario sobre la mesa de vidrio.

—Necesitábamos el diario y sin embargo tu nunca hiciste el movimiento.

—¿Entonces la teoría de Dust es cierta? —Preguntó Ix.

—Tienen que ver algo —Dijo el anciano caminando hacia la pared la cual tocó—, esta es la tierra —La pantalla se encendió mostrando como luce nuestro planeta con la pantalla rodeandole.

—Yo... Nunca lo había visto antes —Susurré algo conmovida, siempre fue lo único que conocí.

—Esta pantalla se recoge cada mes, acumula poder del sol para poder regular la temperatura de nuestro nuevo hogar, en nuestro caso, el único que conocemos, sin embargo no es su único uso —El anciano mostró un video, o eso creímos todos.

—¿Qué es lo impresionante de eso? —Preguntó Leona suspirando agotada.

—Nuestro cielo es un satélite, es una cámara, es por eso que vimos como pasó todo, cada vez que ustedes consiguieron un diario nosotros fuimos testigos, nosotros fuimos los que vimos cada parte de su historia.

Corrí la mirada abrumada, estaba incómoda, sentí que no tenía la suficiente capacidad para confiar en él, los demás reaccionaron de formas distintas.

—Esta noticia será cubierta como: “ _ Los estudiantes que ganaron un viaje hacia las afueras del planeta _ ” saldrá en cada una de las noticias, tienen que estar preparados.

—No estamos preparados para nada de eso —Dijo Kotone quién se ponía frente a Ría—, no participaré.

Mientras todos le daban la razón luego de saber lo que este anciano contaba sabía que ellos no podrían vivir en este lugar, sabía que no era capaz de seguir sosteniendo aquella falsedad.

—No estamos preparados, no queremos pero todos aquí sabemos que no tenemos opciones —Comentó Camille decidida— Iré.

—Me apunto —Expresó Leona.

—El diario me eligió y quiero saber por qué lo hizo —Susurró Pollux decidido, Cristelo le miró con sorpresa.

—Quiero ver sus expresiones al ver el espacio, los quiero ver aterrados, me uno —Dijo Ix de forma burlesca.

—Yo... No puedo vivir sabiendo que tuve la verdad tan cerca, todo lo que alguna vez buscamos está allá fuera, es imposible que me detenga en este momento, nadie lo hará, yo iré —Dije mirando a los chicos en la habitación, estos a sintieron.

—Buena decisión —Pronunció el anciano sonriendo— deben ir por todo lo que necesiten, el viaje será el peor que vayan a tener toda la vida y Kotone, quédate, después de todo tu no elegiste esta vida.

—Pero...

—Yo también iré, yo tenía un diario y quiero saber por qué —El anciano asintió mientras Kotone negaba.

—No tienes que ir.

—No tengo pero quiero hacerlo, así que ¿Cuando nos vamos? —Kotone le vio con una expresión de dolor mientras retrocedía.

—Se les entrenará hasta que el cielo se abra, ese día saldremos —Explicó.

Mientras escuchábamos los detalles noté como en una esquina se llevaba a cabo una discusión, Kotone estaba hablando con Ria sobre el viaje.

Mientras el holograma sobre la mesa de cristal se veía nosotros le mirábamos a detalles, esa capsula, esa nave es la única que podría mantenernos con vida, era lo único que aseguraba nuestra vuelta.


	5. Capítulo V

Entre los momentos de tensión de aquel mes siempre había un momento en que la calma se hacía presente, había un momento donde podíamos respirar y sentarnos en silencio, nadie decía nada, nadie quería hacerlo, fue entonces cuando Kotone comenzó a discutir con Ria nuevamente.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Ahora? —Se quejó Leona, Camille tapó su boca.

—Odio hacer esto pero no quiero que me dejes, no ahora, no así —Kotone estaba inquieta mientras caminaba de lado a lado.

—Oh no —Susurré tapando levemente mi boca, ellos me miraron, tanto Cristelo como Pollux y Leona no entendieron.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Ix bostezó mirando aburrida la escena.

—Esta es la parte donde la hace elegir —Susurró Ix mirando la escena.

—Quédate, por favor, hazlo por mí —Pidió Kotone mientras veía como Ria corría su mirada— ¿Cómo es que prefieres ir a un lugar desconocido?

—Ahí afuera está la verdad, Kotone —Dijo con convicción en su mirada.

—Yo estoy aquí ¿Por qué quieres tanto la verdad? —Preguntó pálida.

—Porque la verdad la consigues muy pocas veces y sé que tu siempre estarás conmigo —Susurró.

—No cuentes con ello.

Y salió de la habitación dejando un incómodo silencio, al Ria voltear nosotros corrimos nuestros rostros de la posición en la que estaba fingiendo no haber visto nada.

—Hay que hacerlo —Su decisión no dudó en ningún segundo.

Todos le miramos y a sentimos, antes se sentía tan... Fácil sin embargo ahora estando a una noche de ello se sentía tan real, era la única noche que teníamos libre, todos sabíamos que no podríamos dormir así que cada uno se fue levantando en silencio y se iban por un camino propio.

Cuando lo hice yo miré a Ria quien suspiraba al notar mi mirar subió su mirada y me sonrió, una sonrisa ladeada sin ganas, me senté a su lado, lentamente comenzó a desahogarse.

Una vez ella decidió irse vi al misterioso Dust con su cuerpo frente al mío, nunca fui capaz de ver sus ojos sin embargo sonreía levemente.

—¿Eres ciego? —Pregunté sin filtro, al darme cuenta tapé mi boca disculpándome en seguida.

—Quién sabe, son los caminos de la vida.

—¿Quieres salir? —Pregunté, este asintió.

Ambos salimos mientras hablábamos, era bastante agradable hablar con él, era el único que parecía mantener la calma ante aquella situación, sentí cada nervio de mi cuerpo alerta, quería huir pero luego de saber lo que pasaba este lugar no parecía más que una prisión, estábamos en un constante recordatorio de que no somos libres.

Lentamente mis ojos captaron algo, fruncí mi ceño mientras trataba de ver a detalle a la chica que hablaba cariñosa con Kotone, mis ojos sólo se desviaron a ella, tenía cabello blanco, fue un segundo, luego volví a mirar a Dust quien parecía intrigado.

—¿Pasó algo?

—No es nada, solo vi a alguien con Kotone —Este puso su mano en el mentón pensativo.

—Ya veo —Se burló, le empujé levemente mientras ambos reíamos.

Y mi noche se basó en describir mi alrededor para él, bajo mi mirar incluso aquel césped que brillaba por unas gotas de agua se veía falso, el aire... Todo era tan... Falso.

Lentamente sentí que no podía respirar, no sentía el aire entrar por mis pulmones, no fui capaz de sentir mi respiración, comencé a toser mientras mi pecho se apretaba, Dust tomó mi mano con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha sostenía mi espalda.

—Se siente mal ¿No? —Le miré abrumada mientras respiraba agitada— te vas a desmayar por hiperventilación, nos vemos en la mañana.

Extrañada comencé a ver negro, tomé la mano del chico con fuerza mientras caía al suelo.

Lentamente cerré mis ojos mientras miraba aquel falso cielo apagarse, como si solo hubiera pestañado desperté agitada con aquella escena repitiéndose, sólo que está vez, ellos estaban esperando mi despertar.

—¿Es hora? —Pregunté temblando.

—Aún falta —Susurró Cristelo pálido.

Pollux acomodó mi cabello, sus manos temblaban, todos estaban llenos de miedo, el pensar sobre algo desconocido, algo inmenso, nos aterraba pero allí estaba la verdad.

—Podemos con esto —Dijo Leona, era la única que mostraba fortaleza en momentos de flaqueza.

—¿Podemos? —Preguntó Ix— Bonnie se ha encerrado desde aquel día, sólo sale para entrenar, no me ha dirigido la palabra.

—Estoy lista —Dijo entrando con ropas ligeras.

—¿Les harás caso? —Preguntó Ix mostrando preocupación.

—No quiero morir —Respondió ella cabizbaja.

Le miré llena de preocupación, saliendo del lugar donde dormía me acerqué abrazándola con fuerza.

—Estaremos bien, sabremos la verdad y volveremos —Susurré como consuelo, metí mi mano a mi bolsillo sacando un chocolate— toma, te lo regalo.

—Quiero uno —Pidió Leona.

—No, el chocolate nunca faltará en mi viaje.

Leona golpeó mi brazo con fuerza a lo que reí mientras me quejaba del dolor, ellos solo rieron a eso, el ambiente se había relajado hasta que la puerta se abrió, era alguien desconocido.

—Hola, ¿Clase V? —Preguntó aquel hombre con una sonrisa— es un honor conocer a quienes viajarán, es tan emocionante, sé que todo irá perfecto y amaría hablar más con usted sin embargo es hora.

En una frase el miedo me paralizó, comencé a temblar, no podía mirar a nadie más, no podía hacerlo, realmente no podía hacerlo, no podía temblar, no podía mover mi vista, mi vida se redujo a ese cuadro.

—Dice el anciano si ya están listos —Sentí su voz, no la conocía— oh my —Susurró, no podía ver que veía, estaba aterrada—, créanme, es mejor ir que quedarse en este domo.

Recibí una leve palmada en mi espalda, el miedo se fue de mí incluso si quise subir mi cabeza a tiempo no pude ver su rostro, pero el hombre seguía sonriendo.

—Es hora de hacerlo —Susurré volteando, estos a sintieron.

Bonnie tragó saliva y puso su mano mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, miré aquello conmovida y puse mi mano por sobre la suya, Pollux le siguió, sentí una mano en mi cintura mientras veía a Camille poniendo su mano, le sonreí.

Cuando todos pusimos nuestra mano Bonnie soltó una sonrisa, estaba feliz, con tal de que uno de nosotros lo estuviera estaba bien.


	6. Capítulo VI

A pesar que la palmada de aquella chica me calmó comencé a temblar mientras me ponía el traje sobre la ropa que decidimos ponernos, lo hacían parecer como si un viaje fuera de este lugar no era nada, el hombre nos guiaba mientras hablaba sin embargo el sonido de nuestros pasos y respiraciones era más abrumador.

—No tengan miedo —Dijo el hombre— El hecho de que sus idas al espacio se hicieron públicas significa que tienen un pasaje de vuelta comprado.

Miré al hombre extrañada mientras sentí la mano de Bonnie tomando la mía, la apreté con fuerza mientras seguíamos nuestro caminar, al salir de la base donde siempre estábamos vimos como las personas hacían un camino, estaban felices, emocionados, aplaudían nuestro caminar, mientras yo ponía una forzada sonrisa en mi rostro habían algunos que simplemente no podían, era comprensible porque no podía, yo tampoco podía sonreír.

—¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó Ria susurrando en mi oído, la miré extrañada y con su cara me señaló a dónde mirar.

Y ahí estaba Kotone nuevamente, la chica peli blanca le ponía un gel en las manos que Shime se ponía compulsiva.

—Oh, una amiga, las vi hablar el otro día —Comenté para luego mirar pícara a Ria— ¿Estás celosa?

—Por supuesto que si —Tapó su boca, solté una leve risa con Bonnie quien escuchaba.

—Tranquila, ya todos lo saben —Dijo Bonnie sonriendo.

Ria miró hacia atrás, nosotras dos le imitamos y vimos como todos dibujaron una sonrisa por aquella conversación.

Esta vez seguimos caminando pero con una leve sonrisa, no sabíamos lo que pasaría allá arriba, sin embargo sabíamos que teníamos a un lugar al que volver luego de obtener la verdad, a pesar de que no apoyabamos nuestra vida en ello, teníamos esperanza en volver a ver a quienes amábamos.

Fuimos guiados por unos hombres quienes aseguraban que nadie se nos acercara, una vez sentimos el cambio de peso en nosotros sabíamos que estábamos cerca, sin embargo esto fue el doble de lo que yo experimenté, no sentía mi peso, estaba flotando aún con mis pies en aquella ceniza, los hombres se quedaron atrás mientras con las manos nos indicaban el lugar al cual ir, nos pusimos aquellos cascos una vez dejamos de sentir el aire, sentí que mis pulmones explotarían, dolió y no podía decir nada, ya que nada se escuchaba.

Luego de unos minutos me detuve sosteniendo mi casco con fuerza, estaba aterrada mirando aquello frente a mí, era oscuridad absoluta sin embargo allí estaba, podía verlo, no escucharlo, negué con la cabeza tratando de huir sin embargo Ix tomó mis hombros ayudándome a seguir, miré hacia atrás, no podía ver sus expresiones a través del casco, no podía oírlos, pero si podía ver lo que estábamos dejando atrás.

Con lágrimas en mis ojos que en lugar de caer flotaban seguimos avanzando encontrándonos con quien nos introdujo a todo esto, él estaba preparado.

—Es hora —Se escuchó por dentro del traje, palidecí.

Todo este tiempo nadie fue capaz de decir algo por el miedo, todo este tiempo el silencio fue el grito de miedo de todos.

—Vamos a hacerlo.

La voz de Leona se escuchó, ella tomó el paso acercándose al hombre, Bonnie se aferró a mí traje y le ayudé a seguir.

—Una vez suban por las escaleras con mucho cuidado porque el traje es delicado tienen que entrar, cuidado con sus cabezas, alguien les estará esperando.

No dijimos nada, solo estuvimos en silencio viendo como el anciano iluminaba el camino a seguir y lo hicimos, le seguimos sin dudar porque si lo hacíamos probablemente solo querrían huir.

Ante la tensión de la larga subida entramos a aquella máquina que nos puso el cabello de punta, mis oídos estaban tapados por la latitud o quizás solo era el silencio abrumador, nadie era capaz de decir algo, las luces se encendieron, sabíamos que hacer, mientras la gravedad estaba en cero éramos capaces de flotar, así aferrandonos de los lados nos introducimos a la cabina.

En la oscuridad del falso cielo ya empezaba a verse aquel gran astro quien era incapaz de ganarle a la oscuridad sin embargo estaba allí.

—Tengan un buen viaje, será corto —Se escuchó la voz de un hombre desconocido—, este viaje durará un día, tendrán asistencia todo ese tiempo, a continuación por favor sellen la cabina y pónganse sus cinturones.

Leona con Camille y Cristelo fueron a sellar, mientras yo con el anciano fuimos a ayudar a los demás con el cinturón, sabíamos que hacer, sabíamos lo que iba a pasar.

—Bien, todos listos para el despegue.

Todo comenzó a temblar de una horrible forma, me aferré a los brazos de aquella silla que me apegaba al suelo.

—Todo irá bien —Susurró Ix, todos fuimos capaces de escucharlo.

Mientras veíamos cómo el agua comenzaba a caer sentimos el temblor empeoraba, cerré mis ojos con miedo mientras no podía reconocer mi temblar del de la máquina.

Y partió, el problema siempre fue eso, ninguno más que Dust y Pollux fue capaz de soportar el entrenamiento para no caer desmayado.

Abrí mis ojos antes de aque aquello pasara quería ver el cielo, necesitaba verlo hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Me sentía mareada, mis pies no tocaban en suelo, sentí que estaba en la nada y probablemente lo estaba, pero estaba en paz, añoré quedarme allí hasta que sentí las delgadas manos de alguien tomándome de la cintura, al abrir los ojos comencé a temblar mientras era incapaz de incluso ver el sol, realmente parecía la nada.

—Pasa algo —Avisó Dust quién me sostenía, con ayuda de Bonnie y él pude acercarme al piso.

—Por favor que no sea algo que falló —Pedí asustada.

—Algo así —Dijo Pollux estirando su mano hacia mí, él estaba en el panel, con cuidado la agarré y fui atraída hacia él.

Al mirar pude ver como nos habíamos alejado miles y miles de kilómetros, más bien, cientos de miles de kilómetros.

Palidecí, saqué mi casco y miré a los demás, no teníamos formas de sobrevivir, no había forma de salir de allí.


	7. Capítulo VII

—¿Alguien más sabe? —Susurré, Pollux quitó su casco también y negó.

—Nosotros dos y Dust —Susurró, asentí.

—Dust —Llamé, este vino hacia mí, los ya despiertos Leona, Bonnie y Cristelo nos miraron con sospecha.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó, le sonreí levemente.

—Sólo... No le digamos a nadie —Dije apagando la pantalla— Entonces, ¿Vamos a preguntarle ahora?

—Así que hablan de preguntarle sobre la verdad huh —Dijo Cristelo quién se había acercado.

—Hay un lugar antes al que me gustaría que me siguieran, es seguro, no se preocupen —El anciano quien había guardado silencio todo este tiempo por fin dijo algo.

—Pollux y yo comenzaremos a despertar a los demás, Leona si hace algo por favor cuida a los demás —Esta asintió.

Mientras los demás iban desperté a Camille quien algo alterada me miró, le saludé delicadamente y está sonrió.

—¿Estamos bien? —Asentí, está suspiró, quitando su cinturón.

—Ya estoy despierta —Bonnie chillón asustada viendo como Ix estaba completamente inmóvil.

—¿Por qué no te mueves?

—Estoy cómoda, gracias —Pollux soltó una risita mientras soltaba el cinturón de Ix.

—Sólo le da miedo —Dijo este.

Siempre pensaba en Pollux, era callado y tímido sin embargo sabía que tenía un diario y debía de ser por un motivo.

Al Bonnie ir a despertar a Ria la vio durmiendo, al parecer, no había dormido la otra noche, con cuidado la despertó, esta le agradeció.

Con cuidado seguimos el camino que el anciano nos pidió recorrer, al llegar me aterré, era transparente, como si no hubiera nada separándonos de la nada.

—Esta es la parte más débil de la nave sin embargo es la parte donde debo contarles la historia de la vida de la tierra —Susurró.

Con cuidado me acerqué a aquel cristal mirando hacia la nada, se veían las estrellas sin embargo había algo que allí no había visto antes.

—¿Un ojo? —Pregunté, todos me miraron extrañados.

—¿La nebulosa Helix? —Preguntó Cristelo acercándose a mí lado.

—La nebulosa NGC 7293 no debería ser capaz de verse por acá —Dijo Pollux, Cristelo le miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué es eso de la nebulosa ene je se? —Preguntó Bonnie.

—El ojo de Dios —Susurró Ix, con sorpresa miré nuevamente y aquello ya no estaba.

—Tuvo que haber sido mi reflejo —Me dije a mi misma.

—Nosotros somos hijos de la Luna somos humanos que fueron obligados a vivir en la miseria que causamos —Dijo el anciano de repente.

—¿Luna? —Preguntó Ria preocupada.

—¿Qué es una luna? —Preguntó Bonnie.

Tanto Cristelo como Pollux se vieron afectados por la confesión, Dust sin embargo siempre mantenía la calma, no entendía como lo hacía y le envidiaba.

—En el planeta en que nuestros antepasados pudieron vivir abundaba la vida, los peces vivían en corales de hermosos colores, el mar abundaba, en la tierra los árboles crecían y sus hojas caían con cuidado sobre el césped —Conmovida tapé mi boca, olvidé mirar la reacción de los demás— existía el verano, existía la primavera, existía el otoño y existía el invierno, el verano era una época de calor cuando la estrella golpeaba nuestra piel e iluminaba nuestros mares, primavera era cuando los árboles florecían tan espléndidos, los frutos tenían un sabor indescriptible para nosotros, hijos de la ceniza, en el otoño las hojas caían y podías escucharlas crujir al pasar sobre ellas, hacia viento y empujaba tu ropa haciendo danzar las hojas mientras los rayos de sol naranjo teñia el paisaje y las aguas, en invierno se pasaba frío pero el paisaje se pintado de blanco, la nieve caía como diamantina y nosotros... Nosotros destruimos todo lo que alguna vez tuvimos.

Sin saber por qué mis lágrimas comenzaron a desbordar por mis ojos mientras lo escuchaba hablar con tanto añoro, miré a los demás y estaban como yo, era la primera vez que nos entendíamos tan bien.

—Las guerras, la sobre-población, todo fue destruyendo nuestro hogar lentamente, siempre anhelé ver a mi planeta, a donde realmente pertenecemos, siempre quise ser capaz de verlo —Susurró— pero esto es lo más cercano que alguna vez estaré, nuestro planeta se llama Crystal y este poseía un satélite natural, una luna, controlaba sus mares, no teníamos a donde huir luego de que vimos de que el planeta no soportaría un día más así que hicimos lo de siempre, destruimos otro lugar, la luna.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Leona.

—Tiramos una bomba nuclear en la parte oscura de la Luna —Confesó afectado—, esto fue para crear una atmósfera y poder vivir allí una vez la radiación bajara, en estos quinientos siglos lo logró y aquella parte fue la que usamos para construir este tipo de cosas sin que nadie fuera capaz de ver.

—¿Por qué obtenemos la verdad? —Preguntó Ria.

—Porque ustedes serán los siguientes, nuestro tiempo se apaga y no tenemos a quien heredar nuestro conocimiento, un castigo por nuestros pecados.

—No has pecado —Respondió Ix de forma inmediata— solo cargas con el pecado de tus antepasados.

—Al igual que nosotros —Dijo Leona.

Hubo un silencio, miré a todos con preocupación, la verdad parecía algo que tendríamos que ocultar toda la vida, pero aquello no respondía lo que pasaba con los diarios.

—Ah —Dijo Ria mirando al espacio— es cierto, el ojo de Dios.

Todos miramos en el instante, ahí estaba, era cierto, lo había visto, hasta que sentí un chillido de terror de Bonnie, estaba temblando.

—Es solo una nebulosa, no nos dañará —Tranquilizó Pollux, Cristelo solo miraba lo que hacía con sospecha.

—Allá —Susurró aterrada mientras señalaba.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Preguntó Dust acercándose, estaba tranquilo.

Esta vez fui yo quien se aferró a su brazo, comencé a llorar de forma silenciosa mientras le veía, estaba eufórica, era tan precioso y aterrador.

El anciano gritó de gozo mientras ninguno podía creer lo que éramos capaces de ver, sus colores eran tan intensos, había color, había movimiento, había vida, solté una pequeña sonrisa mirando hacia atrás, Leona tenía a Camille abrazada, Bonnie estaba aferrada a Ria, Cristelo estaba conmovido sin embargo era incapaz de mostrarlo, Pollux estaba a su lado limpiando sus lágrimas que no paraban de correr mientras el anciano miraba encantado el paisaje.

—¿Cómo pasó esto? —Preguntó Cristelo— No debíamos alejarnos tanto de la tierra —Hizo una pausa— de la Luna —Corrigió.

Inmersa en el paisaje tan explendido que tenía frente a mí no quise responder, no pude responder, me quedé sin palabras, tan inmenso planeta era en el que vivíamos, desbordante de vida, desbordante de belleza, la luz de la estrella, la luz del sol caía sobre esta y una suave luz celeste se podía ver a su alrededor, tan magnífica, tan perfecto, éramos como una insignificante hormiga que cada vez era más pequeña el planeta se hacía más grande, no... Nosotros nos estábamos acercando a este.


	8. Capítulo VIII

¿Qué se supone que debíamos hacer? Estábamos paralizados mientras sabíamos que íbamos a morir tragados por el planeta que nosotros destruimos ¿No era esa una forma justa de morir?

La máquina comenzó a temblar mientras veíamos cómo aquello que era nuestra mayor verdad hacia notar que mientras ella podría existir ante todo daño hecho por las personas, nosotros somos solo seres mortales.

Cada vez más el temblor parecía destruir la máquina tan delicada, sabía que moriríamos, nadie podía moverse y estábamos en la parte más delicada de la máquina.

Paralizada viendo cómo podía ver el horizonte asomándose lograba ver el ojo de Hénix presente, lentamente sentí movimiento frente a mí, miré y era Dust, estiraba su mano hacia mí,

—Tenemos que ir a la cabina, rápido —Miré hacia atrás no había nadie.

—¡¿Y los demás?!

—¡Los demás están bien, vamos! —Alcancé su mano y el tiró de mi mano jalandome hacia él.

Con rapidez nos fuimos huyendo de aquel lugar con cuidado me puse el casco mientras veíamos la cabina, una vez ambos entramos Leona con todas sus fuerzas cerró la capsula.

Íbamos a morir, todos lo sabíamos sin embargo en esos segundos de recordar la mortalidad de los hijos de la luna fuimos capaces de ver lo que siempre añoramos ver, lo que anhelamos luego de leer aquellos diarios, allí estaban los árboles con sus verdes hojas, allí estaban las montañas con su capa blanca de nieve, allí estaba la vida que perdimos, allí estaba el océano que la empezó.

—El océano tiene una propiedad de que sí algo le golpea de repente se tensa, algo tiene que caer primero que nosotros —Dijo Dust bastante serio.

—Suelten los motores —Dijo Cristelo— no los necesitamos más.

—¡Claro que sí! —Exclamó Ria.

—No ahora, Ria —Dijo Camille acercándose al panel—, no importa cuando me cueste, tengo que volver a la tierra, él no tiene nadie más que lo cuide —Ella estaba seria, le miré con preocupación.

—Anciano ¿Sabes como quitarlos?

—Háganse a un lado —Pidió.

Mientras la distancia y el temblor cada vez empeoraban más sentimos un pitido lentamente sentí algo en mi espalda, al mirar hacia atrás no tuve ni siquiera tiempo para aferrarme a algo, mi cabeza fue golpeada por algo sin embargo no pude desmayarme.

Escuché los gritos de todos llamando mi nombre con mi vista borrosa veía como era expulsada de la nave al entrar el aire en este, la parte más frágil de la nave al parecer no soportó mucho más.

No pude ver nada más después de eso.

El momento se repitió en mi cabeza una y otra vez, sus expresiones, sus voces llamando mi nombre, lo último que vi, todo se repetía en un _loop_ que parecía infinito, nuevamente sentí aquella sensación de estar flotando en la nada sin embargo esta vez era mentira mi cuerpo vacilaba.

Tomando una gran volcanada de aire al despertar noté que mi casco me protegió todo el tiempo, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, con miedo cerré mis ojos por la abrumadora luz, mis ojos dolían.

Noté que era difícil respirar, quedaba poco de aire y cada vez más había CO2 y debía quitarlo.

Mi piel quemaba, no era capaz de ver lo que pasaba, estaba abrumada mientras sentía que mi cuerpo flotaba.

—Chicos... —Susurré, de inmediato con mis manos temblorosas lo desaclopé del resto de mi traje.

Aún con dolor abrí mis ojos notando donde estaba, el océano, no tenía ni idea de por qué fui capaz de sobrevivir pero no podía ver a nadie más.

Lentamente inhalé aire, comencé a toser, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Cómo es que había tanto? Un fuerte golpe de aire me golpeó el cuerpo, abrumada bajé mi mirada viendo como el agua era clara, bajo de mí habían seres por doquier de hermosos colores en grupo, era como si danzaran en el océano.

—Woah —Susurré, el volumen de esto era mayor del que alguna vez escuché— ¡Chicos! —Grité, no recibí respuestas.

Grité unas cuantas veces más y comencé a desesperar, por más que estuviera cerca de la orilla no podía verlos, lentamente vi algo aproximándose, era inmenso, con rapidez me puse el casco sellándolo al momento, aquello era de aproximadamente unos cinco metros, lentamente cayó sobre mi hundiendo mi cuerpo y envolviéndolo en una corriente.

Con una piedra filosa corté mis manos al tratar de parar mis vueltas al aferrarme a esta, no pude parar, pero me guió a la costa, ya en la costa me aferré a la arena mientras mi cuerpo se sentía tan pesado y mis manos dolían, la arena mojada parecía tragarme, era tan difícil incluso el respirar, mientras sentía las olas chocar contra mis piernas sentí como tocaba una sustancia gelatinosa.

Espantada me alejé lo más que pude, al parecer todo este tiempo el océano siempre estuvo lleno de vida.

—¡Chicos! —Grité nuevamente, los árboles comenzaron a emitir un sonido y aves de gran tamaño salieron de ese lugar espantada por mi grito, solté un chillido— ¡Chicos! ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien! Por favor —Gritaba casi sin esperanzas.

Miré al mar aterrada viendo a animales marinos lleno de heridas horribles, no era sobre lo que alguna vez leí, pero si sabía algo del océano.

—Ugh —Me quejaba mientras me ponía de pie, el sol quemaba mi piel al igual que la arena.

Lentamente pude ser capaz de ponerme de pie pero me afirmaba de mis piernas, me sentía tan pesada, como si hubiera subido unos sesenta kilos más, al intentar dar el paso caí.

Arrastrando mi cuerpo llegué hasta el césped, era tan distinto al que alguna vez conocí, se sentía real, todo lo hacía, todo era real.

—Tengo que buscarlos, tengo que encontrarlos —Susurré entre quejas, una vez encontré lo que necesitaba Retrocedí el camino que tomé volviendo al comienzo.

Una vez vi la orilla y como los animales entraban y salían como si nada sentí un escalofrío por mi cuerpo y sentía el caminar de ellos por sobre mi cuerpo aunque no había nada.

Me senté en la orilla admirando la escena frente a mí, habían nubes, el agua se veía de un color turquesa y las arenas eran doradas, lo amaba, odiaba el miedo que daba, pero amaba por fin sentir que algo era real.

Me aferré a aquello que tenía en mis manos y me sumergí en lo que ahora tanto temía y admiraba.


End file.
